pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Honchkrow
Vs. Honchkrow is the twentieth episode of the fourth season of Pokémon Tales: Dawn. It aired 2/20/2018. Story Ian, Piplup, Crystal, Conway and Dawn are traveling through a forest with a valley in the background. The caw of a Pokémon catches their attention, as they look up into a tree. A Honchkrow is perched there, glaring mischievously. Crystal: Who’s that Pokémon?! Ian: Honchkrow, the evolved form of Murkrow. Conway: Murkrow evolves? (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Honchkrow, the Big Boss Pokémon, and the evolved form of Murkrow. It is merciless by nature. It is said that it never forgives the mistakes of its Murkrow followers. Conway: How does it evolve? Ian: I don’t know. I never got to ask the trainer who owned it. Honchkrow shines with a dark purple light, the group raising their arms to shield their eyes. When the light fades, the Honchkrow is gone. Crystal: Was that a Confuse Ray? Dawn: What an exceedingly rude Pokémon! The ground begins to tremble, as the group struggles to stay on their feet. They turn to see behind them, a stampede of Tauros charges right towards them. The group screams and takes off running. Crystal: Where did all these Tauros come from?! Conway: This is totally illogical! Tauros aren’t even native to this region! Ian and the group run off a small ledge, sliding down and hiding with the rock ledge sticking out. The Tauros run off, disappearing as they do. The group is baffled, as Ian stands up, holding his arm out. Tauros go through his arm as they run through and fade away. Ian: Illusions. Created by that Confuse Ray. Dawn: The Pokédex was right when it referred to merciless behavior! That was downright cruel! Honchkrow: (Laughing) Honch honch honch honch honch! The group turns, seeing Honchkrow laughing as it’s perched on a branch. Ian and Piplup turn to face it. Ian: Bubble Beam. Piplup: (Eager) Lup. Piplup leaps into the air, firing Bubble Beam up at Honchkrow. Honchkrow glows with Confuse Ray, Bubble Beam shooting through the empty space where Honchkrow was. Honchkrow reappears in front of Piplup, striking him with a dark purple wing for Night Slash. Piplup is knocked back, Ian catching him in his arms. Honchkrow circles overhead, anticipating another attack. Mitchell: Honchkrow! Come back! Honchkrow looks towards the path, seeing a young boy and his older sister running towards them. Honchkrow veers away and flies off. The boy and girl catch up to Ian’s group, a Misdreavus floating by the girl’s head. The two have olive colored hair, the girl wearing a greenish-yellow shirt while the boy has an orange shirt. Rhyanna: I’m so sorry for my brother’s Pokémon! Well? (Looking harshly at Mitchell) Your turn! Mitchell: Yeah, yeah! Whatev! Uh, sorry. Crystal: Oh, it’s fine! I love your Misdreavus! Rhyanna: Huh? Crystal: Come out and say hi! Crystal opens a Pokéball, choosing her Misdreavus. Misdreavus: Miss miss! The two Misdreavus float and examine each other, then circle around each other playfully. Conway: So, that Honchkrow was yours? Mitchell: (Smug) Pretty strong, huh? It took you guys out easily! Ian: Then why’d it run? Mitchell: (Nervous) Uh… Rhyanna: Mitchell! That is no way to act! My brother recently used a Dusk Stone to evolve his Murkrow into Honchkrow. Conway: A Dusk Stone? Mitchell: (Snarky) What? Never heard of it? Dawn: You certainly have a mouth on you, don’t you? Rhyanna: (Upset) Mitchell! Anyway, after it evolved, it stopped listening to Mitchell, flying around and pranking everyone with its illusions. We are currently looking for a another Dusk Stone. Crystal: Why do you need another one? Rhyanna: The Dusk Stone can evolve Misdreavus into Mismagius. Mismagius is said to be able to grant people happiness, and I’m hoping that it will be able to help Honchkrow listen to Mitchell again. Conway: So you’re trying to evolve Misdreavus in order to make it strong enough to match Honchkrow. Crystal: Aw, don’t worry! We’ll help you! Dawn: Pardon? Must I remind you that we are on a tight schedule?! The Chocovine Contest starts within a matter of days! Crystal: We can’t leave these guys like this! They need our help! Ian: If it doesn’t take long, then we can still make it in time. Dawn: (Exasperated) Ugh! Just like you to take her side! Fine! Are these stones particularly hard to find? Rhyanna: Uh, I’d say about medium difficulty. It is quite common to find them in this area. Conway: And I think I can help out a bit. Munchlax, come on out! Conway throws his Pokéball, choosing Munchlax. Munchlax: (Uninterested) Munch. Conway: Munchlax, I want you to look around this area. See if you can find any Dusk Stones. If you find any, I’ll reward you with a Poffin. Munchlax: (At full attention) Munch?! Munch! Munchlax takes off running, leaving a dust cloud behind it. The group looks perplexed, but then focuses in. Rhyanna: I can’t thank you guys enough! Crystal: Hey, it’s no problem! Plus, maybe we’ll find an extra one so I can evolve my Misdreavus! Crystal’s Misdreavus: Miss miss! End Scene Crystal, Misdreavus and Dawn search through the forest, checking in the bushes. Dawn groans in frustration as she looks up to see the sun’s position in the sky. Dawn: We’ve lost a few hours of travel time now! I can’t believe we are wasting such valuable time! Crystal: Well, maybe it isn’t a total waste of time. Dawn: I risk missing my contest. How is it not a waste of time? Crystal: (Solemn) That Rhyanna girl. She’s trying to evolve her Misdreavus so she can help her brother get her Pokémon back. Not for herself, but for her sibling. She really cares for him, but she needs our help. If we can reunite a family like that, (She looks at Dawn) That isn’t a waste, is it? Dawn looks ashamed and respectful, as she holds her head down. Dawn: I, (clears throat) suppose not. Dawn goes back to searching, Crystal’s face stern and determined. Misdreavus looks concerned, but joins in the search as well. Ian and Mitchell search along a canyon path, Piplup searching thoroughly in the area around them. Mitchell doesn’t look encouraged, as he doesn’t contribute much. Ian: What’s up with you and your sister? Mitchell: Huh? She’s just getting in my way! I tried training Honchkrow on my own! Practicing by throwing rocks so it could dodge and attack! Ian: No wonder it stopped listening. Mitchell: (Angry) You wanna say that again? Ian bends down, getting in Mitchell’s face. Mitchell backs up a bit from this. Ian: You intentionally harm your Pokémon like that, they distrust you instantly. That’s why Honchkrow isn’t listening. Because you caused it harm. Now, your sister can do all that she wants to try and help you get Honchkrow back, but it’s going to fail. Because the problem isn’t Honchkrow. It is you. Mitchell looks teary eyed, as if upset. Ian stands up, grim. Ian: I know it hurts, but that’s the truth. And right now, your sister is going out of her way to fix your mistake so you can be happy again. And she’ll fail if you don’t step up. Mitchell: (Sniffing) You’re right. But you didn’t have to be so mean about it! Conway, Rhyanna and Misdreavus search the cliffside for a Dusk Stone, as Conway looks to the horizon for Munchlax. Conway: Munchlax has been gone an awfully long time. I hope that it’s alright. Rhyanna: It’ll all be worth it. I’ll evolve Misdreavus, then help Mitchell reunite with his Honchkrow! Conway: You two must be pretty close. Rhyanna: He doesn’t like me very much, because I have to tell him what to do all the time. But I care about him very much, and I can’t let him be unhappy like this. Misdreavus: Misdrea! Rhyanna and Conway look up, seeing Misdreavus has uncovered a Dusk Stone in the cliff wall. Rhyanna’s eyes shine with glee. Rhyanna: There it is! Misdreavus touches up to the Dusk Stone, as it glows pink. It morphs and evolves into Mismagius, the Dusk Stone disappearing. Mismagius: Mismag! Rhyanna: Mismagius! Oh, we did it! Mismagius floats down to Rhyanna, who hugs it. Rhyanna: Thank you so much for your help! And now, we have to find Honchkrow and Mitchell! Honchkrow: Honch! Honch! The three turn, seeing Honchkrow perched in the tree. Rhyanna and Mismagius look serious. Rhyanna: Okay, game time! Mismagius, use Lucky Chant! Bring them happiness! Mismagius brings one of its extensions to its mouth, and begins to chant. Several crimson tentacles emerge, wrapping around Honchkrow. Honchkrow looks unamused from the attack, as it lets out a Snarl. This Snarl forms into a dark purple sphere of energy that shoots forward, breaking past the Lucky Chant. Snarl erupts upon hitting Mismagius, with it and Rhyanna being blasted back and hitting their backs to the canyon wall. Rhyanna grimaces in pain as Conway goes over to her. Conway: Rhyanna! Are you okay? Rhyanna: (Grimacing in pain) I’ll be fine. But Mismagius! Mismagius tries to float up, severely weak. Honchkrow flies in with a Night Slash attack, as Rhyanna and Mismagius look pleadingly. Rhyanna: Please stop Honchkrow! I just want you and Mitchell to be friends again! Crystal: Confuse Ray! Misdreavus intercepts Honchkrow, releasing a purple light from its gems. Honchkrow stops, squinting to look through the attack. Misdreavus then forms a Shadow Ball, firing it at Honchkrow. Honchkrow takes it, being pushed back. Crystal slides down the cliffside, while Dawn finds a path to climb down safely. Crystal: Don’t worry Rhyanna. We’ll take it from here! Rhyanna: But, the chant… Crystal: We’ll weaken it so it’ll listen! Misdreavus, use Screech! Misdreavus lets out a blood curling Screech, Honchkrow taking it and fluttering around aimlessly. It then Snarls, firing the attack and blasting Misdreavus back. Misdreavus catches itself, looking determined. Crystal: Strong. Misdreavus, use Shadow Ball! Misdreavus fires Shadow Ball, as Honchkrow flies forward, cutting through Shadow Ball with Night Slash. It then strikes Misdreavus, it dropping into Crystal’s arms. Crystal: Misdreavus! It’s okay. You did great. Misdreavus: (Gritting its teeth) Miss. Misdreavus floats out of Crystal’s arms, still determined to fight. Crystal: What? You still wanna fight? Misdreavus nods, as Crystal nods back. Crystal: Right. We won’t lose again! Misdreavus, fire Shadow Ball! Crystal fires Shadow Ball, as Honchkrow cuts through it with Night Slash. Crystal: Now Confuse Ray! Misdreavus releases a Confuse Ray, stopping Honchkrow in its track. Misdreavus fires Shadow Ball again, hitting Honchkrow this time. Honchkrow is angry, letting out a powerful Snarl. Misdreavus uses Screech, the sound attacks echoing off the canyon walls, eventually dying out. Crystal: Once more with Shadow Ball! Misdreavus fires Shadow Ball, quickly hitting Honchkrow. Honchkrow lands on the ground, panting. Mitchell: Honchkrow, stop! Honchkrow turns, as Mitchell runs towards it. Honchkrow reacts hostilely, but collapses down on one knee in pain. Mitchell: Honchkrow, I’m really sorry about how I treated you! Please forgive me! Let me heal your injuries! Honchkrow snarls at Mitchell, as Mitchell approaches slowly. Honchkrow raises its wings to become more intimidating, startling Mitchell. Rhyanna comes up behind Mitchell, putting her hand on his shoulder. Rhyanna: It’s alright. You can do it. Mitchell: (Honored) Sis. Mitchell and Rhyanna go forward, as Mismagius uses Lucky Chant again. Honchkrow looks unsettled by it, but doesn’t have the strength to resist. Mitchell then uses a Potion to help heal Honchkrow’s injuries, it not liking it at first. Eventually, Honchkrow calms down. Mitchell: There we go. All better! How about it, Honchkrow? Honchkrow looks wary, but goes over and nuzzles up to Mitchell. Mitchell smiles and gasps in delight, hugging Honchkrow. Mitchell: Oh I’m so sorry Honchkrow! Rhyanna: (Sighs) There we go. All together again. Rhyanna turns to look at the others. Dawn just arrives, as Ian and Piplup calmly come along the path that Mitchell came up. Rhyanna: I cannot thank you guys enough. We may have never gotten back together as a family if not for your help. Crystal: Hey, it’s our pleasure! You guys take care! Rhyanna waves goodbye as she, Mitchell, Mismagius and Honchkrow walk off. Dawn sighs, smiling slightly. Dawn: That was, pretty sweet. Crystal: See? We just preserved that family! Conway: And now, if we could find Munchlax we could be on our way. Munchlax: Munch! Munchlax walks up to Conway, smiling proudly. Conway: Ah, Munchlax! Did you happen to Pickup a Dusk Stone with your ability? Munchlax nods its head, as it reaches into its fur. It pulls out a Hyper Potion, handing it to Conway. It pulls out a Hard Stone, giving it to him. It pulls out a light green stone with a light pattern in it, giving it to him. Conway: (Observing the stone) I’ve never seen this stone before. Munchlax pulls out a Sitrus berry, eating it. It pulls out a Dusk Stone, giving it to Conway. Conway: Here we go! Crystal, this Dusk Stone is yours. Crystal: Oh, wow! Crystal takes the Dusk Stone, pondering over it. Crystal: I’ve been with Misdreavus for so long, I almost feel bad in evolving it. Misdreavus: (Passionately) Miss miss! Crystal: Huh? You want to evolve? Ian: Misdreavus has a very passionate expression. Like it doesn’t want to lose again. Conway: Crystal had said that same thing. What did you mean? Crystal: (In a panic) Uh, nothing! Crystal waves her arms as if to stop the conversation, then partially regains composure. Crystal: (In a rush) Uh, let’s evolve Misdreavus! Here you go! Crystal gives Misdreavus the Dusk Stone, as it morphs and evolves into Mismagius. Mismagius: Mismagius! Crystal fawns over Mismagius, hugging it. Munchlax reaches into its fur, pulling out another Dusk Stone. Conway: Huh? Another Dusk Stone? Conway grabs and takes it. Conway: Now, to find someone to give it to. I know that Misdreavus and Murkrow can evolve with it. Main Events * Crystal uses a Dusk Stone to evolve her Misdreavus into Mismagius. * Munchlax obtains a second Dusk Stone and a Dawn Stone for Conway. Characters * Crystal * Ian * Conway * Dawn Berlitz * Mitchell * Rhyanna Pokémon * Misdreavus (Crystal's, evolves) * Mismagius (Crystal's, newly evolved) * Piplup (Ian's) * Munchlax (Conway's) * Honchkrow (Mitchell's) * Misdreavus (Rhyanna's, evolves) * Mismagius (Rhyanna's, newly evolved) Trivia * This episode is based off the anime episode Try for the Family Stone! * The Dusk Stone was considered medium difficulty to find in this area. A total of three were found in this episode, plus a fourth one that had evolved Mitchell's Honchkrow. * Misdreavus currently holds the record of the Pokémon taking the longest to evolve since its debut, appearing first in Vs. Miltank. In the story timeline, that was 2 years ago. * Crystal makes the comment that she and Misdreavus "won't lose again." What she meant is unclear. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Dawn Category:Pokémon Tales: Evolution Research arc